


His Blush

by lyn367



Category: Rune Factory (Video Games), Rune Factory 4
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Dylas is a tsundere, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25547425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyn367/pseuds/lyn367
Summary: "Um, Mommy?" Noel asked suddenly, "Why did you marry Daddy?"Inspired by the married mini-event from the game and my best friend's love for Selphia's local Sullen Stallion, Dylas.
Relationships: Dylas/Frey (Rune Factory)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	1. A Curious Question

**Author's Note:**

> My best friend is a huge Dylas fan and won't shut up about him. This is for you, darling.

"Um, Mommy?" Noel asked suddenly, "Why did you marry Daddy?"

The question was so sudden, Frey almost dropped her cup. Frey wasn’t sure what had gotten into her four-years old son to be curious, but suddenly asking such a question when they were having lunch at a certain restaurant when daddy was working was quite suspicious.

"Come on, tell me why!" He pried and she swore there was a tiny mischievous glimmer in his eyes. Really, just where did he even pick that up from?

Frey suddenly recalled overhearing a similar conversation the child had with his father that ended with the non-marriageable folks looking like they had just watched some kind of soap opera. She giggled at the fond memory and answered, “Because Mommy loves Daddy of course.”

Frey smiled and patted his hair twice before returning to her meal, indicating that the conversation to that topic is over. She should’ve known from the thoughtful hum he let out that he wasn’t quite done just yet.

"Okay then!" His excitement almost scared her, "Mommy, what do you love about Daddy?" 

Frey suddenly had a chill and noticed he had managed to attract half, if not all, of the guests dining. Substitute princess, friend of Ventuswill, and a hero to Selphia, there weren't a lot of people who didn't know her and she had never cursed that fact as much as she was now. Most of them were now pausing their meals to shoot her a curious look. Margaret even stopped playing her harp to stifle a giggle and Porcoline could really be more discreet with the grinning. In the corner of her eyes, Frey saw a pair of horse-like ears perked up to her dismay and she felt her face heating up.

"N-not here, Noel." she murmured under her breath just loud enough for the child to hear, but he betrayed her and whined loudly. 

"Oh, come on, Mommy! Please?" At this point, Frey wasn't sure if her child was an angel or a demon. She swore if he wasn’t four or her child, she would think he was just a little devil in an angel’s facade. 

“W-well,” She stammered. A brief glance around her and Frey realized she wasn’t going to be able to get away easily- not with that large of a crowd and when she noticed Leon lurking in the entrance with Kiel in tow, stalling would only incur the former to persuade the latter to tell the whole town and increase the number of her audience. Surrendering to her fate, Frey merely sighed and pretended the onlookers weren't there and finally answered, “I,” She urged her brain to make something up, “I like how comfortable he grew to be on me.”

That, his tsundere demeanor, and that stupid shyness.

Noel looked confused, though. “Was Daddy unconbert-uncomflort-” Noel paused and pouted at his little tongue-twister. Frey giggled and the crowd went, “awww” as he slowly tried again, “un-com-fortable with you, Mommy?”

“Oh, he was.” Frey decided to be brutally honest and had this been a comic, there would be an arrow labeled with her quote just now stabbing Dylas.

“He had this super cold attitude,” another arrow with ‘cold’”

“I thought he hated me!” another one with ‘hate.’

Again, had this been a comic, a depressed Dylas would be crouching in the corner and Margaret will pitifully ask if he was okay.

Noel frowned, his eyes looked sad and exclaimed, “Daddy doesn’t hate you, Mommy!”

Frey giggled, “Of course, he doesn’t.” She ruffled his hair and continued, “See, Dally wasn't quite the social guy, so I guess it was hard for him to adapt that he ended up building this wall. I guess I was quite persistent back then too. He even asked why I kept talking to him!"

When she looked up, she found Dylas’ gaze on her, "But when the wall starts breaking,” she smiled fondly and shifted her focus back to her son, “Your daddy’s a pretty great guy, right?”

Noel was practically beaming as the boy nodded gleefully, “Yeah!”

And that was enough for him.

And for the audience as well.

Needless to say, they got a standing ovation and if they paid attention, they would see Dylas’s right eye was glassy with a single tear. Margaret and Porcoline did, and the two patted his shoulder for comfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know that dialogue where Dylas was remembering how Jones said he should express himself more, so he yelled that he liked you? That look when you told him "right back at you, babe" is just *insert okay sign here*


	2. His Blush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick fyi, italics refer to flashbacks.

That evening, Frey was done with her work and was on her way back when she saw Noel talking to Leon. She was about to call out, when she overheard their conversation.

“Good job back there, kid.”

Oh no.

Frey wasn't like Forte who would freak out when he approached Kiel and influence him with his ways of life. Leon’s a good person; she considered him as a big brother figure, but he does have a reputation as the town’s prankster. Frankly speaking, Frey would send him back to the forest of beginning if her son turned into a delinquent overnight.

"Yup!" Noel beamed happily, but frowned later, "but Uncle Leon, what was so amusing about that?"

Leon smirked at his question and replied, "Your mother's expression. Honestly, it wasn't hard to tease her, but it wasn't that easy either. And that flustered face," he snorted. 

Frey's jaw dropped. Oh, she really should’ve known.

Noel looked more confused, "I don't understand." 

Leon smirked and ruffled the boy’s hair, "You'll understand when you get older."

Noel beamed and excitedly asked, "Then, then, can I be like you when I'm older?" 

"Why, of cour-"

"Noel, Leon." Frey suddenly called out from behind, her voice cold as she made her presence known to them both. Noel beamed and ran towards his mother while the man felt cold sweat trickling down his neck.

"Frey," he turned around to see the green-haired mother, fully equipped with her trusty Fenrir gloves. 

<in the world of... Well, ours. A girl was playing her 3DS and pressed the y button. She then scrolled down to the option labeled "let's go on an adventure">

"Do you mind going somewhere with me?" Frey asked sweetly.

"Oh, um, I'm a bit busy, so maybe-" 

"I'm sorry, let me rephrase that." she put a forceful hand to his shoulder, "Come with me."

...

About an hour later, the hero of Selphia returned from Leon Karnak after stuffing a former dragon priest back to his sarcophagus, informing Xiao and Linfa that he won't be back tonight, and asking Forte to pick him up tomorrow and maybe teach him a lesson or two. She was going to go back home and call it a day when she saw Doug on his way back. The two then caught up and Frey suddenly thought of making some milk porridge for breakfast, so she asked if he wouldn’t mind selling her some rice, to which he easily complied.

Not long after, they arrived in the house doubled as a grocery store and Doug was rummaging through the rack muttering, “Rice. Rice. Rice.”

“Rice. Here we go.” He spoke as he brought it over to the counter, “Hey, if you’ve got leftovers for the milk porridge, I would love some” he added with a grin.

“What?” Frey asked, surprised.

“Oh, you’re not making milk porridge?”

“No, I am. But how do you know that?”

“Well, it is that horse’s favorite,” Doug replied as a matter-of-factly.

“That’s right.” surprise morphed into a knowing grin as Frey teased, “You sure are good friends.”

Upon her comment, the red-haired dwarf nearly dropped the rice he was holding but managed to fumble and catch it before it fell. He shot the woman, now giggling happily, a glare, "I don't know what he likes! I don't even care! I-"

"Okay, I understand." Frey stifled her giggles with one hand and sent him a supposedly assuring look.

"Good." He cleared his throat and made his way to the counter where she patiently waits, "Honestly, just what do you like about that guy anyway?" 

"Oh, please don't ask me that again." Frey groaned, "Noel just bothered me about it this afternoon. Can you believe it? Leon made him ask me that in the restaurant. _ " _

Doug nodded and smiled sympathetically, "Oh yeah, Granny told me. What did you say?" 

"Well, I told him-Wait, why do you want to know?"

Doug laughed, "What? I was just curious." He grinned, "I mean, you're way too good for that horse. Seriously, he’d better treat you well.”

Frey raised an amused brow. Doug had been toning down the cusses he used to throw at Dylas ever since Noel was born, and she was thankful for it. The day Noel calls Doug Pebble-brain or Dylas Horse-face will be the day they meet Leon’s fate that night. 

She found their dynamics quite funny actually. They hadn't been best friends, or so they tried to convince, but Doug was partly responsible for making her fall for the sullen stallion.

It was a while before she defeated the Sechs. Doug hated Venti and Frey had sided with the dragon through and through, claiming she couldn’t believe Venti was responsible for the massacre of his tribe. 

That had caused a rift to their friendship. She remembered how he refused to talk to her; Their conversations were limited to her pointing groceries needed, paying money, and him going dot-dot-dot. The first time she ordered furniture from them, the lack of communication made everything confusing. Really, couldn’t he break the cold war for a bit to tell her he’d send her wardrobe to the castle? She thought she was scammed for a minute there. But most of all, she found it borderline depressing how her once-goofy friend suddenly declared her an enemy.

Then Dylas came around. 

_ "Thank you." Frey murmured as she dropped the right amount to the counter. As she walked out of the store, she caught him watching her leave with sad eyes, wordlessly. Shutting the door with a creak, Frey stayed still at that spot for a few long seconds and felt the tears glistened in my eyes. _

_ He still won't talk to her.  _

_ Was she wrong, she wondered? She meant it when she said Venti would never do such things. It had to be a misunderstanding. Perhaps she was a bit inconsiderate of him, but still, there was no way Venti would- _

_ "Hey!" Frey jolted and jerked at the new voice. Turning her head to the side, she saw Dylas, aka Mr. Horse, aka cold-hearted jerk who doesn't know how to appreciate someone when they’re trying to be nice. Considering her amnesia, she was’nt sure if she had encountered someone more unlikable, but so far, he's quite at the top of that list.  _

_ "Dylas." Frey greeted him nonetheless, "Good evening."  _

_ "Yeah." At one look, she thought he was going to fume, but the grumpy look turned into surprise a second later, "Were you... crying?" _

_ "What?" she asked back, "N-no." Upon realization, she immediately turned around and furiously wiped her eyes. _

_ "Fess up, what did that pebblebrain-" who knows what had gotten into him, but he paused mid-sentence and walked towards her, voice deadpanned as he spoke, "You're in the way. Move." _

_ It was that she realized she was still standing on the grocery store's doorstep. She immediately sidestepped as he let himself in.  _

_ And then there were screams.  _

_ "She was crying and she was in front of the store!"  _

_ "And that’s my fault!?"  _

_ "Who else could it be then, you shrimp!?" _

_ "Maybe it was yours, carrot freak!"  _

_ Frey blinked absentmindedly. Is he...?  _

_ As she was about to lean closer to the door in an attempt of eavesdropping, the door swung open and Dylas came out all rugged up yelling, "If I ever see her-" _

_ He looked quite surprised when he noticed she was still there.  _

_ "Frey." he uttered, eyes wide in shock, "Did you-"  _

_ "Frey, help me! He's crazy!" Doug's voice yelled from the background, "Mr. Horse is worried about you, by the way!” _

_ "No I’m not!" He immediately countered, face flushed in embarrassment, "I was just-"  _

_ "Dylas." He tensed as she asked, "Is that true?”  _

_ But it wasn’t hard to tell what the answer was. _

_ "I told you, I was just-" _

_ Even if he was attempting to lie. _

_ "Dylas." Touched, she smiled, "Thank you."  _

Doug apologized the day after that, and despite the distance between them, it was a start to repairing their friendship. Frey fondly recalled that day when she finally reached the castle.

"I'm back." She chirped as she entered her room. 

The sight that greeted her was her two favorite people looking like they just had an interrupted conversation. Dylas immediately busied himself in the kitchen, a hint of red glinting on his cheeks. He was trying to crack an already-cracked egg, and she didn’t miss the fluster when he realized his mistake and harrumphed.

"Frey." He greeted her curtly. Ah, yes, always a man with few words.

"Mommy!" Noel came tackling her with a hug.

"Noel!" She proceeded to carry him noting how he was getting heavier, "Did you have fun with Daddy?" 

"Yup!" He chirped, "I just told him about Uncle Leon!" 

For a second, Frey thought he looked frozen, but her attention was dragged back to the little green-haired child now cuddling to her chest. 

"Hey, Mommy, Mommy!" He excitedly said, "Daddy was wondering what you liked most about him!"

Frey thought she heard something dropped. Turning to her husband, she found him looking all panicked as the mixing spoon was dropped to the floor.

"Noel!" He chastised, looking quite angry, but the blush creeping to his cheeks failed his intimidation.

"But Mommy said I should tell her if anyone wants to ask her something." Noel innocently reasoned. 

"Dylas." Frey found herself smiling wider as he fumbled.

"Wh-what?" Oh that flustered voice, "I wasn't-stop smiling like that!" 

"But Daddy, I thought you said you liked Mommy's smile!" 

Frey laughed as she watched the father and son bicker.

What she liked about him, eh? Her mind went back to that time.

_ "Dylas, thank you." She smiled.  _

"So, Mommy, what do you like most about Daddy?" Noel asked once more as Dylas's not-so-frightening threats covered the background. 

Frey simply smiled and said, 

"His blush." 

And at that moment, Dylas blushed. The color of soft pink burning on his face as he covered it with one hand to stop himself. She could barely hear the mumbled, “Shut up.” which just made her happier.

Meanwhile, Noel looked more confused than ever, "His blush? Why his blush, mommy?" 

Frey simply giggled as she watched her favorite blush resurface on his face. It never changed. 

_ It may be triggered by her words of gratitude, but when the blood raised to his cheeks, Dylas immediately covered his mouth with one hand.  _

_ "Shut up." He grumbled from his hand and she thought her heart was going to stop.  _

_ Cute? _

_ That wasn't it.  _

_...  _

_ Sh*t.  _

_ "Frey, are you blushing?" Doug questioned from behind as soon as Dylas ran off.  _

_ And she was.  _

_ He’s adorable. _

BONUS:

A girl practically threw her 3DS to her bed, grabbed a pillow to muffle her squeals, and rolled around the mattress. One minute of calming down later, she reached for her phone to start her research on the fishing lover and swore:

Frey was going to marry Dylas, and that was final.

That day also marked the start of her best friend having to put up with her fangirling about her new boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
